


Всё равно мы все умрём

by Chif



Category: Dis/Connected, Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: Т2-28 Артур\Мерлин. Реинкарнация. Мальчики знакомятся, но не помнят друг друга. После гибели Мерлина (оттолкнул Артура, но сам не успел), Артуру начинают сниться сны о Камелоте. А+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё равно мы все умрём

**Author's Note:**

> Фандомы: Merlin BBC, Dis|Connected и АУ 4х10 Doctor Who  
> Кто не знает, посмотреть на [Бена Дэвиса](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZ6BDxa0Ofs&feature=player_embedded) и [Джетро Кейна](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0aBNrges1o) можно по ссылкам.  
> О том, что их всех можно смешать, первой рассказала la novocaina в своём фанфике "More than life", за что ей огромное спасибо *__*

_Раньше он был для меня всего лишь объектом удовлетворения желаний.  
А теперь, в последние секунды его жизни, я любил его.  
Поппи Брайт, «Изысканный труп»_

— Похороны — самое главное событие в жизни, — сказал Бен и резко дёрнул душащий его галстук. — Только после них можешь сказать, что реально повлиял на судьбы других людей. Мог бы сказать, но не скажет. Сучонок мелкий.  
— Бен! — Эмили укоризненно на него покосилась, но всё-таки накрыла его ладонь своей.  
С того дня, когда они точно так же сидели в этом пабе прошло почти десять лет. Вот только сейчас Паулы вместе с ними не было. Кажется, она так и не решилась подойти к нему.   
Никто, кроме Эмили, не решился.  
— Мне сегодня приснилось, что я принц, — со смешком признался Бен, зная, что похож сейчас на самого настоящего психа. Он бы и сам не рискнул к себе подойти. — А этот говнюк — мой слуга. Из него получился хуёвый слуга, Эм. Я проснулся на моменте, когда отчитывал его за неотполированные доспехи.  
— Перестань оскорблять его, Бен, — не выдержала Эмили.  
— Он уже не возражает, — ухмыльнулся Бен, невольно повторяя фразу Таши, произнесённую той на похоронах Дженни.  
Эмили нахмурилась и укоризненно покачала головой.  
— Он спас тебе жизнь, — сказала она.  
И Бен резко встал. Его чуть повело, он вообще в последние дни постоянно чувствовал себе как пьяный, наверное, из-за всех тех успокоительных, которыми его напичкали врачи, когда наконец-то смогли отодрать от… тела.  
— Лучше бы я сдох, — сказал он, кидая на столик пару купюр.

*  
В их перевёрнутом мире всё начаться тоже по-человечески, конечно же, не могло. Поэтому познакомились они на поминках. Бен семь лет на них не появлялся, но приписку рукой матери Дженни на приглашении проигнорировать не смог. Когда они встречались, та вела себя с ним, будто он был подходящим мальчиком для её дочери, а не обычным засранцем.  
Поэтому Бен пришёл вместе с Эмили.  
Он кивнул Тони, отметив, что София с каждым годом становится только красивее, и с удивлением разглядел в дальнем углу держащихся за руки Джоша и Паулу.   
— Она на пятом месяце, — пояснила Эмили ему на ухо.  
И Бен фыркнул, подумав, что смерть Дженни повлияла на всех. Возможно, она даже была планом, как свести её тупых друзей между собой. И по идее, если следовать плану, он должен был без памяти влюбиться в Эмили и быть с ней в горе и в радости.  
Практически так оно и получилось. Эмили сейчас официально следила за тем, чтобы он был одновременно «клёвым» и «милым». Как его менеджер по связям с общественностью.  
А потом Бен заметил новое лицо.   
Нескладный высокий парень с чёрными волосами и таким же чёрным лаком на ногтях, облачённый в крайне неформальную одежду небрежно прислонялся к стене. И выглядел он так, словно был уверен, что вполне вписывается в обстановку, заполненную людьми в костюмах.  
Свой тип среди девушек Бен сказать бы не смог — ему нравились практически все. Друзья называли это блядством, сам же Бен предпочитал считать себя романтиком, видящим красоту в каждой. Но вот его редкие парни были именно такими. Тощими, темноволосыми и наглыми. Умеющими использовать свой язык во всех смыслах.  
— О-о-о нет, — протянула Эмили. — Ещё одного твоего траха в туалетной кабинке на поминках мы все не переживём.   
— Даже не думай, — сказала Эмили минуту спустя, так и не дождавшись от замершего Бена реакции. — Он маленький, я даже не знаю, исполнилось ли ему уже восемнадцать, или нет.  
— С двухтысячного года возраст согласия в Британии шестнадцать лет, — сообщил ей Бен, всовывая в руки свой бокал.  
— Да ты, я смотрю, выучил уроки, — саркастично отозвалась Эмили.  
— Да, мамочка, — даже не взглянул на неё Бен. — И сейчас я пойду, поиграю.

*  
— Ты плохо выглядишь, Бен. И это комплимент, что говорит о многом.  
Эмили вошла в его — их — квартиру как разведчик на территорию врага. Она обвела красноречивым взглядом вереницу бутылок на полу и посмотрела на давно небритого Бена в помятой одежде.  
— Плевать, — передёрнул плечами Бен.  
— Ты уже неделю сидишь тут и пьёшь, — сказала самую очевидную вещь на свете Эмили. — Так нельзя, Бен. Ты должен выйти, вернуться на работу, мы все так скучаем без твоей любящей диктатуры. Боже, тебе нужно хотя бы сходить погулять и увидеть других людей.  
Бен фыркнул и с размаху опустился на диван. Под его задницей что-то подозрительно хрустнуло, но ему в кои-то веки было всё равно. Пусть хоть вся квартира превратиться в свалку.  
— Мне снилось, что я сражаюсь с какой-то жуткой тварью, Эм. Дракон, или что-то в духе, не знаю. Специалистом по всякой нечисти был этот придурок. А потом появился он сам, и его глаза светились золотом. Я чуть было не снёс башку и ему, хотя он спас мне жизнь. Понятия не имею, почему я так злился.  
— Тебе нужно хотя бы назвать его по имени, Бен. Ты дистанцируешься от боли с помощью оскорблений.  
— А ты вызубрила справочник по психологии? Отстань от меня, Эм.

*  
— Можешь просто сказать имя, — поднял на него глаза парень, стоило только Бену подойти.  
— Что? — удивился он.  
— Ты собирался залечить мне какую-нибудь шикарную фразу, выученную специально, чтобы снимать кого-то на поминках. — Бен фыркнул от смеха. — Так что можешь опустить её и просто сказать имя.  
— Ты со всеми такой засранец или это только мне повезло? — спросил Бен.  
— Я просто наблюдательный и честный, — парень лукаво взглянул на него сквозь вытянутые гелем прядки чёлки.  
— Меня зовут Бен Дэвис.  
— Джетро Кейн, — он уверенно пожал протянутую ладонь. — Но мы уже однажды знакомились.  
Бен удивился и повнимательней пригляделся к парню, пытаясь вспомнить, спал ли он с ним и если спал, то когда именно.  
Джетро неприлично громко рассмеялся.  
— Выдыхай, Бен, когда мы знакомились, мне было восемь, а ты не настолько извращенец.  
Бен непонимающе нахмурился, и Джетро пояснил:  
— Дженни сидела со мной — родители почему-то боялись, что я могу взорвать дом, а в одну нехорошую пятницу притащился ты. Я в ней очень разочаровался после знакомства с тобой, кстати. Она ведь тогда казалась мне настоящей феей, а феи с дебилами не трахаются.  
— Ну спасибо, — Бен неожиданно обиделся. И вспомнил. Имя мальчишки он запомнить тогда так и не удосужился, но вот глаза не изменились совершенно.  
Джетро ободряюще хлопнул ему по плечу.  
— Не переживай, сейчас-то я её вполне понимаю.

*  
Бен взвесил в руке бутылку виски, думая, стоит ли заморачиваться бокалом, или он уже волне себе в образе прожжённого алкоголика и может хлебать прямо из горла.  
Эмили вчера стребовала у него обещание вести себя хорошо и не пить так много, сдержать которое он просто не мог. Бену очень хотелось просто забыть, а алкоголь, пусть и ненадолго, но помогал это сделать.  
Он видел Джетро везде.  
Днём в каждой долбанной вещи в их квартире, заполненной воспоминаниями. Бен помнил, как они разругались, когда Джетро во Франции вцепился в этот миниатюрный (всего-то фут в высоту) макет замка, отказываясь уезжать без него, так что им пришлось доплачивать за дополнительный вес, потому что ехать через туннель Джетро так же отказывался. Замок стоял возле окна, и они оба каждый раз спотыкались об него, когда пытались выйти на балкон.  
Бен собирался выкинуть его сразу же после похорон, как и все остальные вещи, но не смог. Вместо запланированной уборки он несколько часов просидел на полу, смотря на и сквозь витражные окна замка, который был лишь самым большим напоминанием о Джетро. Миллионы вещей помельче заполняли собой всё пространство вокруг.  
Но хуже всего было ночью. Бен не знал, откуда взялись эти сны, но горячо желал, чтобы они прекратились. Каждую ночь Бен видел живого и здорового Джетро, который был одновременно совсем не Джетро.  
И просыпаться не хотелось.  
Поэтому Бен напивался до потери пульса, чтобы хотя бы не помнить этих снов.

*  
— Почему именно сюда? — Джетро с любопытством огляделся.  
— Эмили и Паула настаивают, — улыбнулась ему София. Бен подумал, что они наверняка тоже давно знакомы. И спросил:  
— София тоже была твоей нянькой?  
Джетро рассмеялся.  
— Она была слишком величественна для такого занятия.  
София легко стукнула парня по затылку.  
— Наглая ложь. Нянькой Джетро успел побывать каждый подросток на нашей улице. Не все выдерживали даже одного раза, правда.  
— Ты что с ними такое делал? — полюбопытствовал Бен.  
— Да ничего особенного, — преувеличенно невинно взглянул на него Джетро.   
— Лично меня он заставил помогать ему препарировать лягушку. И я, как полная дура, повелась на разводку с «нам это в шко-о-оле задали», — передразнила София. — Потом два часа мыла руки.  
Джетро расхохотался, откидываясь назад. И Бен даже немного испугался, что тот сейчас опрокинется вместе со стулом и налетит своей башкой прямо на так удачно торчащий металлический штырь. В какой-то мере он понимал нянек Джетро: присматривая за ребёнком, который совершенно ничего не боится, и инфаркт получить недолго.

*  
— Эм, — сказал Бен в трубку, — мне кажется, что я схожу с ума.  
— Ты совершенно нормален, — уверенно ответила Эмили. — Что случилось?  
— Я… — Бен замялся. Он понятия не имел, как объяснить Эмили свои чувства. Он даже наедине с собой пока не мог облачить их в слова. — Прости. Просто эти сны сводят меня с ума.  
— Тебе нужно перестать пить, — ласково сказала Эмили. — И вернуться к людям. Мы все понимаем, как тебе сложно и больно, но ты не должен хоронить себя вместе с Джетро.   
— Вы все думаете, что я полный неудачник, — хрипло рассмеялся Бен. — Столько лет трахаться со всем, что движется, а потом так глупо загибаться от любви к покойнику.  
— Я не считаю, что это глупо, Бен, — тихо вздохнула Эмили. — На тебя просто больно смотреть.  
— Не жалей меня, Эм, — посоветовал он. — Опоздавших не жалеют. Над ними смеются.  
Бен тяжело вздохнул. За два года Джетро так незаметно пробрался в его жизнь, что оставалось только гадать, как он умудрился не заметить ничего раньше.  
Когда ему было плохо, он шёл к Джетро.  
Когда ему было хорошо, он шёл к Джетро.  
А год назад плохо стало Джетро, и Бен притащил его в свою квартиру, отказавшись слушать любые возражения. И получилось, что Джетро остался у него на всё своё «навсегда».  
— Ты была права, — сказал он Эмили. — Мне не стоило к нему подходить.

*  
— Джетро, — громко позвала уже захмелевшая София, — а расскажи всем, как ты сказал родителям, что ты гей.  
Бен едва не поперхнулся пивом, а остальные дошли уже до такого состояния, что им и история-то была не нужна. Все расхохотались уже после просьбы.  
Джетро хмыкнул.  
— Софи, я рассказывал тебе про это сто раз.  
— Хочу ещё! — категорично заявила девушка, умоляюще стреляя в него глазками. Тони широко усмехался, глядя на неё.  
— Хорошо, — легко согласился Джетро. Бен даже подался вперёд, чтобы лучше слышать. — Пару лет назад мы ездили отдыхать в Египет, потому что отцу до жути хотелось посмотреть на пирамиды.   
— Всё ещё понять не могу, как им удалось уговорить тебя поехать, — поделилась София.  
Джетро отмахнулся:  
— Мне кое-что пообещали, если я буду хорошим мальчиком. — Бен недоверчиво хмыкнул. — Дальше рассказывать, или ты опять будешь перебивать?  
— Рассказывать!  
— Так вот, нас запихнули в автобус и на ночь глядя повезли. По плану мы должны были приехать к этим пирамидам к рассвету, пока не так жарко, сделать пару фоток и отчались в Александрию, но ближе к двум часам ночи автобус сломался. Моя мама… — Джетро замялся, и глянул прямо на Бена, — как бы объяснить, тем, кто её не знает…  
— Она чокнутая мамаша, — поделилась София. — Из анекдотов про чокнутых мамаш.  
— Скорее, даже хуже, — фыркнул Джетро. — В общем, автобус сломался, погода испортилась, началась песчаная буря и паника в рядах туристов. Особенно, когда кому-то показалось, что там, снаружи, кто-то есть. Мама сразу же вспомнила о террористах, маньяках и бедуинах. Доктор пытался успокоить её, но паника среди женщин — вещь заразная.  
— Какой доктор? — полюбопытствовал Бен.  
— Да кто его знает, — пожал плечами Джетро.  
— Доктор Кто, — пьяно захихикала Эмили.  
— Главное, что они все уже собирались выкидывать из автобуса водителя, который, несомненно, был заодно со всеми террористами, маньяками и бедуинами разом, так что я понял, что нужно срочно что-то делать, чтобы отвлечь их на более весомую проблему. Ну я и ляпнул: «Мама, папа, я гей».  
Все рассмеялись, представляя себе эту картину в лицах. Джетро с лёгкой улыбкой переждал взрыв хохота и продолжил:  
— Мама мне, конечно, не поверила, доктор едва не заржал, как вы, а водитель смотрел с таким отчаяньем, что мне стыдно стало. Я начал объяснять, что собирался сказать им после этой поездки, когда они будут довольными и расслабленными, потому что они бы тогда меня, может быть, и не убили бы сразу, но раз уж так случилось, что тут террористы, и всё равно мы все умрём, решил покаяться сразу.  
— А они? — спросила икающая Эмили.  
— Мама хлопнулась в обморок, папа принялся приводить её в чувство. До утра никто ни с кем больше не разговаривал, только доктор и одна девушка, не помню уже, как её звали, периодически косились на меня и мужественно сдерживали хихиканье. А утром приехали спасатели и полиция.  
— А что было по возвращению домой? — полюбопытствовал Бен.  
— Мама и папа стали воспринимать любую мою девушку как настоящий подарок судьбы, — рассмеялся Джетро.

*  
— Ты веришь в реинкарнацию? — спросил Бен. Он впервые за месяц оказался на улице днём и жмурился от яркого света.  
— Что? — переспросила Эмили, нахмурившись. Бен понял, что она точно сейчас решила, что у него поехала крыша, и он будет теперь ходить по родильным отделениям больниц и искать синеглазого младенца.  
— Я просто подумал. Если реинкарнация существует, то некоторые типы в психушке, которые утверждают, что они Наполеон или, скажем, Уинстон Черчилль, говорят правду. Это забавно.  
Эмили подозрительно посмотрела на него.  
— Почему тебя это так волнует?  
— Просто любопытство.  
Бен не стал говорить, что он всего лишь повторил вопрос Джетро за месяц до гибели. Он тогда отмахнулся и посоветовал ему интересоваться более полезными вещами. А сейчас, когда сам начал думать, что его сны — это нечто большее, чем просто игры воображения, вспомнил взволнованное лицо Джетро, когда он задавал свой вопрос.  
Что Бену делать, если он и правда реинкарнация короля Артура? Правильный вариант вряд ли звучал, как «пойти на шоу Опры и всему миру сказать, что их легенда был геем, влюблённым в Мерлина». А потом ещё контрольным выстрелом добавить, что в мире всё так хреново, что даже великий король ему уже не поможет.  
Бен подозревал, что потом его в лучшем случае ждёт смирительная рубашка. В худшем — поклонники мифологии запинают его без суда.  
— Странное любопытство, — Эмили чуть наклонила голову на бок.  
— Джетро верил, — сказал Бен, глядя в никуда. — Во всю эту херню верил. В реинкарнацию, магию, экстрасенсов и судьбу. Если оно, правда, существует, то Джетро наверняка мне отомстил, потому что в прошлой жизни я умер первым.  
— Ты меня пугаешь.  
Бен хмыкнул и с чувством сказал:  
— В следующей жизни надо будет договориться, что мы сдохнем, как в сказке, в один день.  
— Бен, — Эмили тряхнула его за плечи, — приди в себя.  
— Я уже не понимаю, кто я, — потерянно признался Бен.

*  
Они распрощались со всеми и остались вдвоём. Бен поглядывал на Джетро, впервые не зная, что именно сказать. Практика показала, что привычные фразочки в этом случае не подействуют.  
— Ты хочешь знать, правда ли я гей, или ляпнул это просто так, — проницательно взглянул на него Джетро.  
— Ты мысли читаешь? — фыркнул Бен.  
— Я же сказал, что наблюдательный, — пожал плечами Джетро. — А по твоему лицу всё видно.  
— И что ты ещё по нему видишь?   
— Что ты думаешь, как пригласить меня к себе.  
Бен рассмеялся, покачав головой.  
— Это зависит от ответа на первой вопрос.  
— Так вопроса-то не было, — хмыкнул Джетро.  
— Ты гей?  
— Не будь им, я бы испугался идти к тебе домой, — Джетро смерил его жарким взглядом.  
— Это хорошо, — серьёзно кивнул Бен в ответ.

*  
Когда Бен уже смирился с мыслью, что он одновременно и Артур, ему впервые за всё время приснилась авария. Визг тормозов, распластанный на земле как изломанная кукла Джетро и собственная неспособность дышать и кричать.  
Секунду назад Джетро был для него просто Джетро. Хорошим друг, близким приятелем, возможно, чуть ближе, чем любой другой.  
Но в ту секунду, когда Бен понял, что теряет его, он любил его больше всех на свете.

Бен проснулся тяжело дыша и, глядя в рассветные сумерки, тихо пробормотал:  
— Давай в следующий раз без такой драмы, Мерлин? Просто скажи мне всё сразу.  
И Артур сейчас почти услышал знакомый смешок и ответ:  
— Ты опять подумаешь, что я идиот. И сумасшедший.  
Артур прикрыл глаза и поморщился.  
У него было много дел — рассказать боссу об идеи нового сериала про самого великого волшебника в истории, купить подарки крестникам, поругаться с Эмили по поводу слишком дорого подарка для её сына и не забывать отзываться на имя «Бен Дэвис».  
Артур уверен, что в следующий раз он точно узнает Мерлина.


End file.
